Una Vista al Noè
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: fantasear con el chico más guapo de la Orden era una locura, el un exorcista, pero, también un Noé (Su enemigo) y ella una científica que se dedicaba a usarlo como un arma en la guerra. Una noche, atrapados durante una visita haría que su Noé se revelara ante ella… "Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Cita a Ciegas " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"
**Una vista al Noé**

* * *

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Neah D. Campbell y Lou fa

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** Manga y Novelas (Reverse 3: Historia 1)

* * *

 **Summary: fantasear con el chico más guapo de la Orden era una locura, el un exorcista, pero, también un Noé (Su enemigo) y ella una científica que se dedicaba a usarlo como un arma en la guerra.**

 **Una noche, atrapados durante una visita haría que su Noé se revelara ante ella…**

 **"Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Cita a Ciegas " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox.1642**

"En verdad estaba loca…" pensó dejando caer la frente contra la mesa de su escritorio. Su lamparita de noche titilo, mientras miraba como la noche se tornaba oscura gracias a la tormenta que comenzaba a acercarse.

–¿No tienes piedad? –comento Shifu mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salían dejándola sola en el laboratorio. Ella suspiro, no sabía que pensar, después del ataque de los Akumas se había planeado incrementar la seguridad y también había estado trabajando duro para quedar bien ante el supervisor Bak.

Tomo la caja sobre la mesa, estaba trazando el rostro de Allen Walker sobre el papel y tomándolo entre sus brazos estrechándolo sobre su pecho.

Suspiro hondo, un rayo estremeció el lugar y observo como los otros miembros de la orden entraban en la brillante puerta del Arca que el idilio de sus sueños había abierto ante ellos.

Tras de ser un chico guapo, parecía también un Angel que custodiaba las puertas al lugar más seguro en la tierra que había resguardado a los seres humanos: El Arca.

Debían irse, había trabajado duro para ser una de los elegidos para ir a la central acompañando al supervisor quien llevaba un ramo de hermosas flores en los brazos: "No se rinde" pensó ella mientras recordaba el rostro de Allen "Y, Yo tampoco"

Había quedado anonadada por culpa de la noticia que Lavi el Bookman, contara las desventuras que habían pasado con los Noé en el arca y sabía lo que había hecho ahora su rival del amor.

Pero, ella ya había dado un paso y si no era más la orden había dado a conocer que Allen Walker también era un Noé.

Y, allí en el centro del salón estaba la pura luz de la puerta del arca donde en su entrada estaba el Idilio de sus pensamientos.

–¡Bak-san!–comento la alegre voz ahora un poco más madura e incluso su peinado había cambiado, se volvió para mirarla a ella–Estoy feliz de verte, Lou fa.

–¡Allen-san! –exclamo ella con su prendedor blanco en su cabello trenzado, con sus lentes sin montura–Es bueno verte, y…¿Tienes hambre?

El parpadeo, negándolo y entonces su estómago rugió.

–¡Toma! –exclamo ella extendiendo una caja envuelta con tejido, el agarro mirándolo fijamente para encontrar el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella–Espero te gusten.

El sonrío mientras entraban al arca, había dejado a Kanda y a Lavi arreglando su inocencia. Bak estaba ansioso por llegar a la orden donde Lenalee estaba y de por si también Komui su hermano quien era el guarda perfecto " **Sobreprotector** " contra cualquier tipo que quisiera acercarse a ella.

–¡Gracias! –comento el, mientras lo veía comer muy rápido su delicioso Dango y sonreía–¡Están deliciosos!

Ella simplemente le siguió y aunque el supervisor iba mucho más por delante de ellos, aunque estuviese vigilado por el hombre rubio de puntos sobre la frente con sus ojos caobas rasgados tan escépticos e indiferentes fijos en ellos.

–¿Allen-san, no se siente incómodo con el señor? –miro a Link un poco nerviosa.

–No, Link es un amigo más que un vigilante–comento Allen, Lou fa sabía que aquella sonrisa no era sincera teniendo un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros–Además, es una persona de fiar.

Al parecer al mencionado le molesto aquellas palabras y también se adelantó molesto lo que le hizo soltar una sonrisita a Lou Fa.

–Creo que no le gusto tus comentarios–comento Lou Fa mientras sus ojos negros estaban llenos de un brillo de alegría, y, Allen pudo ver que a pesar de que en la Orden todos sabían sobre su condición ella continuaba tratándolo de la misma forma–Pero, es algo bueno.

La sonrisa elegante de un adulto, el pelo blanco que la hacía pensar en la nieve. Su voz dulce ahora con un tono maduro, se había enamorado de una forma tan absurda y aun así no había dejado de quererlo.

Las mejillas de Lou fa sonrojadas y sus trenzas envueltas a pesar de parecer una chica bonita.

Estaban cerca de la puerta marcada con la entrada de la Rama Principal. Cuando pudo ver que Link y Bak-san cruzaban la puerta un temblor sacudió el arca las puertas se cerraron e incluso el grito de Lou Fa lo escucho lejos de él.

–Lou Fa…–murmuro desvaneciéndose en la Oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lou fa estaba preocupada el verle apoyarse en la pared, observo como cerraba los ojos por un instante muy largo luego se enderezaba y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando se había acercado a él.

–¿A-Allen-san? –comento ella cerca y entonces vio sus ojos lejos de toda calidez, estaba distraído mirando el arca mientras ella tragaba en seco–¿Sucede al-algo?

Él se volvió para mirarla, y, por primera vez vio al Golem dorado que le seguía a ambos. El sonido de las alas la hizo entender que la persona que estaba delante de ella, no era " **Allen Walker** " que estaba en peligro inminente.

–¿Quien eres? –con una velocidad imposible él había agarrado su cuello, apretándolo sintió sus dedos sobre su piel mientras las trenzas de su cabello se desataban dejando suelta su oscura melena alrededor de su rostro.

–Y-Yo…soy Lou Fa…–comento ahogada, vio entre las nieblas de su visión y miro los ojos con un brillo dorado–S-Soy…amiga de…A-Allen…y-yo…

Nea miro sus ojos oscuros, miro el extraño sentimiento que esa chica tenia por "Allen" y sintió confusión. Frunció el ceño y la miro toser mientras acariciaba su cuello, extrañamente recordó lo que Tim había mostrado sobre la Orden.

–¿Qué haces aquí sola " **conmigo** "?– murmuro y ella lo miraba desde abajo a través de sus lentes elegantes–¿Planeas entregarme?

Ella lo miro fijamente, y, entonces vino a su mente la conversación con el extraño exorcista cuyo nombre era Krory e incluso Jhonny:

" _La Central le está observando y sus compañeros de equipo sospechan que en realidad es un Noé…"_ había dicho el chico castaño de lentes; aunque ahora comprendía la extraña mirada del chico de su vida que sonreía escondiendo su dolor y aunque no había estado segura de que sentía en ese entonces ahora solo ahora comprendía aquellas palabras "… _¡Estas en un error! Ese sentimiento de honestidad tuyo es muy importante para Allen, Definitivamente, tú serás capaz de salvarlo…_ "

Entonces le miro, como si el tiempo se detuviera pensando en que exponía su vida ante él. Aun así, recordó las palabras de Krory con su mirada triste cuando había decidido rendirse:

"¿Te estás rindiendo?... Hay personas que quieren a alguien importante, pero no importa cuanto lo quieran, no sirve de nada… Si fuera mi caso, aunque solo tuviera una remota posibilidad de uno entre de diez mil… todavía tendría una posibilidad… Si te rindes, será demasiado tarde. Ahora, en esta época, lo que hay que hacer es sacar coraje…"

–Y-Yo–comento ella en un murmullo titubeante.

"Sí, soy capaz de serle de ayuda, seré realmente feliz" ese fue el pensamiento que lleno su mente cuando Jhonny le había insistido en que sus sentimientos eran necesarios.

Ella quería conocerlo, y aunque fuese de alguna forma lo haría. Tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, algo que deseaba mucho tiempo atrás dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran sobre sus mejillas sabiendo que era absurdo. Pero, eso no importaba…

"Mientras vea su cara, oiga su voz el mundo está lleno de esperanza…" pensó tomando su mano y escuchando sus latidos más fuertes al acercar sus labios en su piel aun en el suelo de rodillas "No importaba si era un Noé o No…Si era un exorcista o no, solo siéndole útil o escuchando su voz, o, viendo solo su sonrisa…Ese era su deseo"

–Solo soy alguien que desea que " **Allen** " sea feliz–comento ella con su voz baja, sabía que era una humana, que era patética ante aquel chico que llenaba su mundo de esperanza. Este hombre, Ese Noé era parte de " **Allen** " sino lo aceptaba no amaría a su " **Allen** " de verdad–Haría cualquier cosa por usted…soy realmente afortunada…solo con saber que está aquí.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neah miro a la chica, en verdad su declaración había dejado una sorpresa en él y en verdad podía decir que su amigo " **Allen** " había conocido amigos verdaderamente fieles e incluso le aceptaban a él.

Tomo su mano levantándola, viendo los ojos negros y el cabello negro suelto alrededor de aquella bata de laboratorio que parecía flotar.

Entonces, recordó algo que Tim le había mostrado en aquel entonces y levanto su rostro sonrojado mirándolo lo que le causo gracia. Al pensar, en que ella podría serle útil sin pensar simplemente acaricio sus labios con su pulgar.

–¿Quieres que sea feliz? –comento escuchando la voz suave de "Allen" de sus propios labios, e, incluso veía su imagen a través de sus lentes–Entonces, tengo algo que pedirte…

Una humana, tan devota seria su informante en aquel lugar.

Lou Fa no había esperado aquello de aquel Noé, unos minutos después de eso el Arca había sido abierta sin saber nadie que Allen desaparecería e incluso sus sentimientos eran parte del Noé que estaba en él.

Miro como se despedía de ella y con una sonrisa se alejaba con el inspector e incluso el Golem de regreso al camino blanco que pertenecía solo a su Ángel Guardián.

Estaba desalentada, y, aun así las lágrimas le decían solo una cosa:

"Haría lo que fuera por el" pensó abrazándose en su cuarto sola después de sonreír e incluso saludar a " **Allen** " cuando regreso y saludando a Bak sabiendo que preguntaría por sus lágrimas.

Sabía que el Noé pediría alguna cosa, y, ella había comprometido todo lo que era con solo aquellas palabras:

"No importa que, incluso si se trata de un enemigo, yo le apoyare" pensó en la sonrisa de Allen al mirarla confortándola y deseando que se detuviera el tiempo mientras recordaba solo antes de caer en el sueño había tenido una vista al Noé para solo saber con certeza "Walker, me gustas aunque seas un Noé"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Hola chicas, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Pensé en Lou-chan e incluso en que ella es tan leal a Allen a pesar de todo, y, en su propia desdicha de estar tan lejos de él. Bueno espero os guste, al final quedaron más como un amigo que como algo más.**


End file.
